Erasing the Line
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Basically a pointless fluffy smut for Clint and Natasha. Seriously, I think the dentist might be required. Blackhawk


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with my first ever Avengers fic and it just so happens to also be my first, posted and not lost do to electronic error, shower smut! I'm so proud of me. *pauses* If you go back in my story history, you'll see smut is something I've struggled with. Anywho, this is for the wonderful Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. Takes place pre-Avengers, before Iron Man 2 I wanna say also. So read on and have fun!

Disclaimer: I own...nothing. Depressing.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Natasha paced nervously in her hotel room. She and Clint had finally gotten permission for some leave time and had decided Venice seemed like as good a place as any for a vacation. However, two days into their trip, Phil had called, saying he needed Clint for a quick mission. No longer then forty eight hours.

Nearly twenty four hours had passed since the forty eight hour mark and Natasha couldn't get a hold of her handler or her partner.

Natasha Romanoff wasn't one to worry or get nervous but since Clint had brought her to SHIELD, they had yet to have solo missions apart from each other. So the fact that his deadline had passed and he was out of communication, Natasha broke character and got very nervous.

Her phone ringing on the nightstand startled Natasha out of her thoughts and she rushed over to it.

"Romanoff,"

"He's alright,"

Natasha exhaled, glad to hear Phil's voice. "What happened?"

"Our target took longer to show then planned. Barton will be back with you within the hour."

Natasha ran a hand through her hair. "Thank you, Phil. I know it's against protocol to call me before you've reported back."

"Hey, you two are my family." Phil shot back softly. "Protocol doesn't know crap about family."

Natasha smiled. "Night Phil,"

"Goodnight Natasha,"

Natasha hung up her cell and decided a shower was the only way to get the tension out of her body before Clint got back. She knew hiding her worry was pointless but no need for it to be bluntly obvious the moment he walked through the door.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Clint pushed open the hotel door, thankful to be back in his jeans and tee shirt. He loved his uniform but he was on vacation. He wasn't planning on seeing that damn outfit for another month. When Fury had first dropped the news that he was giving Clint and Natasha a month of leave, they were both shocked, waiting for Hill to dance into the room and say it was all a joke and they were really training grunts for a month. There was no Hill and no joke.

So he and Natasha were in Venice. They'd been there on missions and both loved the place so decided, why not?

Shedding his jacket and shoes, Clint listened for his partner and heard the shower running. Knowing Natasha as well as he did, he knew she was trying to rid herself of the tension that had built up over the last twenty four hours.

Deciding to see if she was okay, Clint shed his shirt, knowing the bathroom would resemble a sauna, and knocked softly on the dark wood.

"Tasha?" he called out. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," came the soft reply.

Clint pushed the door open and was thankful for the glass door of the shower, as he immediately saw Natasha sitting on the shower floor, her head resting on her draw up knees as the water beat down on her.

"Heavy thinking, partner?" Clint gently teased, trying to gauge her mood.

Natasha let out a small laugh. "I wish," she turned her head to look at Clint. "You can open the door."

Clint nodded and slid the shower door open, sitting down, not bothered by the water hitting his jeans. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm trying to figure out if my worry for you was because it was the first time you were on a mission without me or," Natasha sighed. "because of the change in our relationship."

Clint rested his arms on his thighs. "In your mind, which option is worse?"

"It being your first mission without me." Natasha answered honestly. "Our relationship status may be different but my feelings have been there long enough to deal with them. It just didn't feel right, you being out there without me watching your back. Which is stupid because-"

"I went on solo missions before you." Clint finished. "And Fury is going to have to split us up from time to time. You'll learn, Tasha, we both will. We learned to deal with having a partner and we'll learn to deal with the occasional separation."

Natasha smiled. "When'd you get so smart?"

Clint scratched his chin. "Oh some time around the fourth sparing match with Phil. The man may wear a suit all the time but he can knock sense into just about anyone."

Natasha chuckled before eying Clint with a look he loved. "Feel like joining me in here? I haven't quite used all the hot water."

Clint cocked a brow, feeling his lower body react to her words and tone. "Sure there's enough room for two in there?"

Natasha stood slowly, giving Clint time to rake his eyes over her wet form. "I'm sure we could make room."

Clint stood, conscious of how tight his jeans had become but he wasn't at all embarrassed. Anyone else and maybe but he and Natasha had seen each other at their best and at their worst. An erection from the sight of her wet, naked body just brought them both pleasure.

Watching Clint shed the remainder of his clothes, Natasha leaned back against the slick shower wall, her fingers loosely laced in the air above her stomach as she bit the inside of her lip. The sight of Clint's well built and toned body never failed to excite her, even before they crossed the line SHIELD laid between partners. His years of archery did him a world of good when it came to his upper body and in order to stand perfectly still for the lengths of time he did, his lower half was in prime shape as well.

Clint smirked a bit as he joined Natasha in the shower and closed the door. "See something you like, Tash?"

Natasha shrugged a single shoulder. "I just might,"

Clint framed Natasha's face with his hands, his thumb running over her bottom lip. "I missed you,"

Natasha let a soft smile cross her face. "I missed you,"

Leaning down, Clint caught the lips he'd been seeing for the last seventy two hours, groaning at how good it felt to be kissing Natasha again. They hadn't been apart long but Clint had long ago learned that the taste of his partner was something he could get addicted to very fast. And addicted he was.

Natasha brought her hands up over Clint's abdomen and chest, slipping them around his neck to draw him closer as their tongues slipped out to play with each other before exploring the others mouth.

Clint pressed in closer, trapping Natasha's body between his own and the shower wall. They both let out deep moans at the feelings of their bodies pressed together, Natasha feeling Clint's erection and Clint, Natasha's hot core.

Turning away from the wall, Natasha steered Clint directly under the water fall and ran her hands through his hair as it was soaked. Breaking apart their lips, she grabbed the soap and made a circle motion with her finger. Clint gave a lust filled laugh but did as he was told and gave Natasha his back.

Soaping up a wash cloth, Natasha ran the cloth over Clint's back and shoulders, more massaging then actually washing the scarred skin. Ignoring the soap, Natasha leaned in and kissed certain scars, knowing exactly what they were from, having heard the stories when they haunted her love.

Clint bowed his head forward as Natasha's hands moved lower and around his sides, skimming just above the line of his hips. He involuntary bucked forward and smiled as he heard Natasha chuckle in response.

"I'll get you back for that." he said over his shoulder.

Natasha ran the cloth up his spine, leaning up on her toes to meet his eyes. "I have no doubt." she kissed his shoulder. "Turn."

Clint turned to face Natasha again, putting his hands on his hips, not only to allow Natasha access to wash the rest of him but to resist the urge to screw actually showering and just take her. He really did need a shower and could tell it was making Natasha feel better.

"I'd wash your hair," Natasha said as she knelt to wash his legs. "but you're a bit tall for me."

Clint chuckled. "I think I can handle that on my own when you're finished."

Bumping Clint's erection with her nose, Natasha glanced up at him, seeing his eyes close. "Sure you'll be able to focus enough?"

Clint growled low. "Natasha,"

Natasha laughed and kissed his thigh before standing. "Down boy, we're getting there."

Clint took the cloth from her. "You are such a tease."

Natasha tapped his chin before giving him her back. "Something you learned many years ago."

Clint shook his head with a smile as he re-soaped the cloth and returned Natasha's favor. He traced over and around her numerous scars sliding his fingers along her ribs, his smile widening as she squirmed.

"Told you," Clint whispered in her ear as he brought the cloth around to wash her stomach and chest. Height had its advantage.

Natasha laid her head back on his shoulder. "That was your payback? That was-" Her breath caught as Clint wrapped his hand around her right breast, cloth teasing the nipple to a stiff peak.

"You were saying?" Clint asked huskily. The cloth hit the shower floor with a wet 'thwack' and he turned Natasha. Leaning down, he hovered over her lips. "Your legs are gonna have to wait."

Natasha nodded, almost bonelessly. "Works for me."

The two returned to their earlier position against the wall but Clint didn't stop there, he reached down, running his hands over Natasha's ass to her thighs. He gripped them and hoisted her up into his arms as if she weighed nothing. Natasha wrapped her legs around Clint, locking her ankles at his lower back.

"Hey there beautiful," Clint said a bit breathlessly once they were eye to eye.

Natasha played with the hairs at the back of his neck. "Hey handsome, ready to finish what we started?"

Clint gave her a quick, passionate kiss. "Finish? We will never be finished with each other, Romanoff."

Natasha closed the gap again. "Bring it on, Barton."

Holding Natasha with one arm, Clint lined himself with her entrance and with a slow move from both of them, he slid in. Twin moans were released and their foreheads rested together as Natasha adjusted and Clint patiently waited.

"God this will never get old," Natasha breathed before capturing Clint's mouth again. His groan of agreement echoed into Natasha.

Their arms tightened around each other as Clint began thrusting, Natasha moving her own hips in time with his. Rapidly cooling water poured over them as they kept their pace, building each others pleasure. Their slick bodies slapped together, echoing in the small room with their moans, groans and gasps of pleasure.

"You feel so good," Clint choked out as he felt his lower body begin to tighten, preparing for release. "I can't hold on, Tasha,"

Natasha shook her head. "Don't, let go. I'm right there with you. Always."

Clint caught her lips in another kiss. "Always,"

Several erratic thrusts later, the two reached their climax together, Natasha's walls milking Clint's penis as he released his load into her channel.

It was a few minutes before either could do more then slow their breathing and Natasha spoke first.

"The water's freezing."

Clint gave a tired laugh. "I think it's safe to say we used the rest of the hot water."

Natasha dropped her legs and kissed Clint's chest. "Let's finish washing up. I've got more plans for you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Clint brushed Natasha's now dry hair from her face as she slept curled up at his side, her head and hand resting on his chest. Given their pasts, Clint knew it was nothing short of a miracle that he and Natasha were as close as they were and because of that, he had no doubts she was going to be the last person he ever let into his arms and his bed.

"I love you, Tasha," he whispered before closing his eyes.

"I love you too, Clint," her return whisper met him before sleep claimed him, a smile on both their faces.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yeah, cliche ending but it was either 'I love you' or a proposal and I have an idea for that that is post-Avengers. For now, I say for my first shower smut, this was pretty damn good. Not as much foreplay as I was planning but there's always next time! Let me know what you think, flame policy, which is on my profile at the bottom, stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


End file.
